


兄弟

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gap Filler, Gen, Third Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 并不是非要百折千回才能刻骨铭心；第三纪元，曾经有过另一种“你将领导，我将追随”。





	1. The Prince and the Marshal-to-be

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。
> 
> 【性质】《魔戒》同人，基于原著，而不是电影。
> 
> 【主要人物】希奥杰德（Théodred），伊奥梅尔（Éomer）
> 
> 【次要人物】希奥顿（Théoden），伊奥温（Éowyn），格里马（Gríma Wormtongue）
> 
> 【首发日期】2013年7月

众所周知，洛汗之王希奥顿之子希奥杰德没有兄弟姐妹。实际上，他也不记得母亲的模样。王后埃尔芙希尔德生他时难产而死，他从小到大，最亲近的人除了父亲，就是父亲最小的妹妹希奥德温。直到现在，他都认为这位姑姑是全埃多拉斯最漂亮也最温柔的女子，当年她嫁给马克元帅之首伊奥蒙德时，他还颇郁郁了一阵子。这倒不是因为他对伊奥蒙德其人有什么不满——恰恰相反，希奥杰德少年时代的偶像，就是那位元帅。

希奥顿继承王位以后，就不得不常年坐镇埃多拉斯，如此一来，东伏尔德的伊奥蒙德就渐渐成了马克少年心目中“英雄”一词的代表人物。勇猛、强悍、嫉恶如仇……洛汗男人该有的品质，那位元帅是一样不缺，兼之性情豪迈，诸位领主和将领如埃肯布兰德、埃尔夫海尔姆、格里姆博德都同他交好。每次那位马克元帅前来埃多拉斯，歌声、笑声都传遍金殿内外；举国上下，再没有谁能把那首“骁骏勇骑今何在？吹角长鸣何处闻？”唱出同样的气势。这样一个男人，赢得希奥德温的芳心实在是顺理成章的事，何况洛汗的歌谣里，英雄美人的佳话也是毫不夸张地一抓一大把。

然而英雄美人的故事，并不总有一个相伴白头的结局。伊奥蒙德中伏身死，希奥德温不久也一病不起，噩耗接连传来，直到伊奥蒙德与希奥德温留下的两个孩子从奥德堡[1]被接来埃多拉斯，希奥杰德才不得不承认逝者已逝的冰冷事实。当马克之王亲自到美杜塞尔德大门前迎接他们时，希奥杰德惊觉，阳光下父亲的金发中已经有了银丝，仿佛一夜之间苍老了十岁。

伊奥梅尔和伊奥温比他记忆中长大了不少，一个已经是长手长脚、正在发育的瘦高少年，另一个虽然还是小姑娘，但也没了孩童那种不谙世事的天真。

“从今以后，这里就是你们的家。”马克之王对妹妹在这世上仅存的骨血说，“你们就和我的儿子和女儿一样。”

伊奥温本来一声不吭，只用细小的白牙紧紧咬着下唇，然而听了这话，又随即被搂进了一个温暖坚实的怀抱，她怔愣一瞬，终于还是忍不住放声大哭起来。看着妹妹扑在舅舅怀中哭得气噎，伊奥梅尔也禁不住眼圈发红，又强撑着不肯跟着落泪，结果站在旁边手足无措。

他经历的煎熬，希奥杰德感同身受。忍无可忍的时候，他走了过去，俯身对少年说：“跟我来。”

希奥杰德领着伊奥梅尔离开金殿，沿着石阶下了美杜塞尔德王宫所在的阶地，在那座没完没了地吐着清澈泉水的马头石雕旁边停了下来。要对付悲伤，一个办法就是转移注意力。他路上已经迅速回想了一下，自己像伊奥梅尔这么大的时候都在关心些什么——无非是马、剑、姑娘，且顺序不可调换。鉴于姑娘这个题目通常得混熟了才能讨论出趣味来，而伊奥梅尔父母尸骨未寒不说，又是个多半还懵懂着的半大孩子，希奥杰德决定把话题往前两者引就好：“你今后就留在埃多拉斯了，想没想过要干什么？”

“还没想过。”金发少年一边答话，一边顺着那条流淌的小溪往山下望，“我母亲总说埃多拉斯这好那好，可我看也就是房子比东伏尔德大些，人也多些。对了，王宫里的挂毯倒是挺好看，但颜色实在不鲜亮，看着叫人气闷。”

他虽然有点答非所问，但说得十分坦率，希奥杰德不出声地笑了，觉得这是个不错的开端。这孩子显然还没到能欣赏那类古旧装饰的年纪，这不怪他，希奥杰德自己也是在跟着父亲去过刚铎的蒙德堡后，才开始懂得何为王室气派、传承底蕴。毕竟，洛汗的居民不像那些自视甚高的努门诺尔后裔，“驭马者”洛希尔人对男人的要求不是博学，而是勇悍。那些需要知道的，自然有族中老人言传口授，至于舞文弄墨、著书立说之类的风雅事……就让那些住在石城中的严肃大人们操心去吧。“那你在东伏尔德都干些什么？”

“骑马啊！”少年来了精神，“还有，我弓箭用得可不赖，长矛也挺拿手，剑就更不用说。”

洛汗的众多民间传说里，最有名的大概就是首代马克之王、年少的埃奥尔如何收服了神骏坐骑费拉罗夫，一人一马从此又是如何一同出生入死、荣辱与共。洛汗的男人几乎都是马背上长大的，希奥杰德也差不多是刚会走路就熟悉了马，伊奥梅尔当然不会例外。但用剑……那就是完全不同的一回事了。“你连长剑都能用了？”

“还不能，”被他一语说中关键，少年有点泄气，“就是普通的剑。我父亲说我还得长壮点才行。”

“愿不愿意给我当侍从？”希奥杰德故意轻描淡写地问。

“这还用问！”少年的眼睛立刻亮了，“谁不想给马克的王子当侍从啊！而且这样最好，你是将来的马克之王，我就是将来的马克元帅。”

希奥杰德不由得失笑：“你想当元帅？”其实他觉得这无可厚非，俗话说，不想当元帅的骑兵不是好骑兵，伊奥梅尔身上流着马克诸王的血，没这个雄心壮志才叫奇怪。但也许是伊奥梅尔把话说得太满，又显得太有自信，他忍不住就想逗逗这个表弟：“为了什么？”

“给我父亲报仇！”伊奥梅尔挺起了胸，稚气还没脱尽的面孔也跟着一板，霎时竟真的露出了几分超出年龄的英雄气概。然后，那双酷似他父亲的眼睛向金殿的方向看了看，眼里的光彩也随着柔和下来：“……还有，我要保护我妹妹。我不想再见到她哭。”

“我看这可比当元帅难多了，”希奥杰德这下真笑了出来，“哪有小姑娘不哭的？”

“伊奥温不一样。”伊奥梅尔笃定地说。

他确实只不过是个半大孩子，可那股神气却是说不出地特别，让希奥杰德不知怎么就信了他。

“好，那咱们就一言为定。你先给我做侍从，日后……等日后再说日后好了。”

那年，是第三纪元3002年。那年，希奥杰德二十四岁，伊奥梅尔十一岁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 根据原著设定，希奥杰德比伊奥梅尔年长十三岁。电影明显改动了希奥杰德的年龄和牺牲方式。
> 
> [1] 奥德堡（Aldburg），位于埃多拉斯以东，当年由埃奥尔建成。埃奥尔之子布雷戈建成金殿美杜塞尔德后，洛汗王室移居埃多拉斯，奥德堡便留给了布雷戈的第三个儿子埃奥佛（Eofor）。后来伊奥蒙德和伊奥梅尔都曾常驻此地。


	2. The Esquire and the Second Marshal - 1

伊奥梅尔的侍从生涯之初，印象最深的既不是银鞍骏马、高盔铁甲，也不是白蜡木长矛、彩绘盾牌，而是希奥杰德受欢迎的程度。很久以后他回想起来，都觉得就是那段日子把自己对金发姑娘的浪漫念想耗了个一干二净，以至于终于见到那位矮人吉姆利扬言不惜砍人也要维护到底的金色夫人时，纵然她当得起“风华绝代”的评价，他还是由衷觉得头发乌黑的暮星王后要迷人得多。

二十几岁的希奥杰德在众位老资格的将领眼中是合格的马克王位继承人，在希奥顿眼中是值得骄傲的独生子，在十来岁的伊奥梅尔眼中是须仰视才见的杰出人物，而在里德马克的未婚女子眼中，就是不折不扣的青睐对象了。他长得不太像父亲，据说更像亡母，细看起来眉眼相当秀气，不是那种常见的粗犷，而是那种一见就知道出身不凡的英武。每次他离开美杜塞尔德，不管是穿着金线刺绣的墨绿便装出行，还是全副武装披挂了墨绿饰金的铠甲骑马，埃多拉斯的年轻姑娘都跟过节一样兴奋莫名。

洛希尔人沿袭了北方民族的传统，民风剽悍自不必说，谈情说爱也毫不腼腆，不论男女都大胆热情得很。伊奥梅尔作为侍从，公开场合干的就是执剑拿盾一类的跟班活计，这样鞍前马后地跟着希奥杰德，他总觉得四面八方投来的眼光烤得人汗毛直竖，只能不断告诉自己“她们看的不是我”，久而久之，就留下了后遗症。即便长到了十五六岁差不多够引人注目的年纪，他收到姑娘们抛来的秋波媚眼之类，第一反应也还是左右寻找一番，看希奥杰德在不在附近。

这事他本来认定是不可告人，然而这辈子第一次喝多，他就稀里糊涂地说走了嘴，当即让希奥杰德笑得打跌：“难怪俗话说‘草场总是对面的绿’！我还听过刚铎一个说法，形容你正好，就是‘妄自菲薄’。”笑够了之后，马克的王子换上一副严肃表情，敲敲装麦酒的大壶——伊奥梅尔身为侍从，按理说宴会上要尽伺候人的本分，别人吃喝他只能看着，这酒还是希奥杰德私下里给他弄来的。“别犯傻了，你不知道我小时候有多希望自己长得像父亲，要么像你父亲伊奥蒙德也好……而你跟他就像是一个模子里铸出来的。”

说者无意，听者有心，希奥杰德绝想不到这话对伊奥梅尔起了怎样的作用。不出意外的话，父亲总是儿子心目中最大的英雄，伊奥梅尔在东伏尔德时对伊奥蒙德是全心全意地崇敬，来了埃多拉斯，才渐渐听说了些诸如“行事莽撞”、“有勇无谋”的批评，着实暗自郁闷了一阵子。而且，正当盛年的马克之王希奥顿亲自接过了伊奥蒙德的元帅头衔，并没有虚位以待伊奥蒙德之子长大成人的意思，希奥杰德作为王储又刚刚被封为第二元帅，兼起了防守马克东部边境的责任，不日就要领兵出巡。这两项举措，对伊奥梅尔可不是没有打击的。

“你觉得我父亲是英雄吗？”伊奥梅尔脱口问道。话一出口，他就恨不得咬住自己的舌头，但又怀着一丝奇怪的期望，说不清自己是想听到确认还是否认。

希奥杰德诧异地看看他：“你说呢？”

“我当然觉得他是！……可是，国王难道不是恼了他？他做错了什么事？”酒能壮胆，此言不虚。伊奥梅尔这么一问，以为希奥杰德一定会变了脸色，然而他的表兄看起来一点也不意外，只压低声音咕哝了一句，伊奥梅尔只听清了“格里马那家伙”，后面一串音节就无能为力了，又快又杂，丰富多彩，很可能是未成年人不宜。

“这么说吧，”骂完了人，希奥杰德清了清嗓子，“假如有人娶了伊奥温，还不管有没有必要，总去亲身犯险，然后有一天他战死了，连累她伤心到不想活了，一病不起，你怎么想？”

“我……”伊奥梅尔想说我非去痛揍他一顿不可，但转念就想起那个假设中的人已经死了，揍无可揍，不禁张着嘴说不下去了。

“明白了？”希奥杰德站起来，顺手收走了他面前的酒杯，“明白了就去睡。明天我们得早起，去东伏尔德的路可不近。”

当天夜里，伊奥梅尔翻来覆去地睡不着，那些麦酒似乎浇灌出了一大堆念头，在他脑海里浮浮沉沉，不期然就有一件琐事清晰地闪现眼前。那还是希奥杰德刚开始训练他用长剑的时候，伊奥温听说，就坚持要学，他拗不过，只得给她找了套尺寸最小的护具，两人悄悄出了王宫，在马厩深处找了个角落练习。

那时伊奥温毕竟才九岁，没一会儿工夫就额头见汗，伊奥梅尔正要说歇歇再继续，就注意到地上多了两个影子，一抬头，顿时哑口无言——他的舅舅和表兄不知何时悄没声地出现在马厩里，正看着他们。

瞬间的冷场之后，希奥杰德走过来在伊奥温面前蹲下，伊奥梅尔从没见他对外面哪个姑娘这么笑过：“你现在是洛汗的公主了，成天舞刀弄剑算怎么回事？”

“那你说，洛汗的公主该做什么？”伊奥温倔强地反问。

“小姑娘长大了是要嫁人的，学学缝衣服不好吗？啊，还有做饭——”

“那些都有使女来做，而且做得比我更好。”伊奥温不是伊奥梅尔，没那么容易买他的账，“使女能做的事，何必用到洛汗的公主？”

见希奥杰德语塞，国王倒笑了：“伊奥温，你要知道，你是埃奥尔家族的人，不拿剑也就罢了，既然要拿，就一定要像个样子。”

“我知道。”伊奥温眼睛一亮。

“学起来会很苦。”

“我不怕！”回答坚定无比。

“可是——”希奥杰德在一旁听着，想提出反对，国王却打断了他：“她要学，你就教她吧。”摸摸伊奥温的头，希奥顿叹了口气，“我只希望，她学到的，永远不必有用武之地。”

当时国王眼中流露的宠溺与关怀，伊奥梅尔看得清清楚楚，那一刻他真的有了错觉，仿佛那个身材挺拔、肩膀宽阔的金发男人就是自己的亲生父亲。然而他也明白，尽管伊奥蒙德同样不知纵容过伊奥温多少次，粗枝大叶的父亲却是万万说不出那后一句话的。此刻躺在床上，他回想着那一幕，只觉得惭愧无地，几乎要爬起来抽自己几巴掌。身为洛汗之王的舅舅待他和伊奥温如何，他心如明镜，而希奥杰德……至亲的兄长也不过如此吧？

我一定是鬼迷了心窍，才会听了几句闲言碎语就胡思乱想，他悔恨地想。为什么不信自己的眼睛、自己的耳朵、自己的心？

好吧，下次谁敢再当着我的面胡说，我就去揍他一顿。马克王储的少年侍从做了这个决定，终于如释重负，心满意足地睡着了。


	3. The Esquire and the Second Marshal - 2

第二天一大早，随同马克第二元帅出巡东伏尔德的人员就开始了准备。王储侍从伊奥梅尔精神抖擞地跑前跑后，那股兴奋劲儿居然把最爱挑剔的军需官都感染了。

看来他是想明白了，希奥杰德看着伊奥梅尔的背影想，莫名就觉得很自豪。当然了，就知道他会想明白！我弟弟从来就不是个糊涂人，更不可能小肚鸡肠。

要不是已经安排好早早上路，希奥杰德就会去找格里马好好算一回账。城里会这么损人不利己地嚼舌头的人本来就不多，还得让伊奥梅尔认为有点可信度，罪魁祸首真是不作第二人想。至于伊奥梅尔为什么会信这么个人，这就说来话长了，如果去问希奥杰德，那一定是一万个不足为外人道。

前不久，希奥杰德正在房里检查为东伏尔德之行准备的一应武器装备，琢磨着要不要吩咐伊奥梅尔再打磨一遍自己的剑，伊奥梅尔就慌慌张张地冲了进来，第一件事不是见礼也不是说话，而是关门。

“怎么了？”希奥杰德吓了一跳。他领着这个表弟一起混了五年，尽管大风大浪还没历练过，小打小闹却不少，他知道伊奥梅尔年纪虽然不大，却绝不是一点小事就会大惊小怪的人。今天还是头一回他见这小子惊恐成这样——脸色比马奶还白，几根没刮干净的金色胡子都看得一清二楚。

“伊奥温病了！”伊奥梅尔一语惊人。

希奥杰德这下真吓到了：“什么病了，说清楚！”

“我费了好大劲才找到机会问她，可她一口咬定她没病，还叫我别操心！”不用他追问，伊奥梅尔也开始竹筒倒豆子，“我哪能不操心！你也是知道她的，脾气倔得八匹马也拉不动，还爱逞强充硬气，以前就曾经生了病也不肯承认，这要是耽误了可怎么办！”一口气说到这里，个子差不多跟希奥杰德一样高了的少年颓然坐下，脸埋进了手里，“当年我母亲病重时，就是这样……”他说不下去了。

听他这么一讲，希奥杰德也觉得问题严重，不过总算阅历在那里摆着，头脑还很清醒：“你跟我父亲说了吗？”

“还没。我立刻就来找你了。”伊奥梅尔缓了缓，闷声闷气地说。

希奥杰德忧心之余，又有点感动：“这样好了，你跟我去找格里马。这种事就算禀告了我父亲，最后也得去问他。”

格里马其人，干的就是那类洛希尔人称为“江湖医生”的行当。这个说法其实不是贬义。洛汗的多数族人仍然遵循着居无定所的游牧传统，没有刚铎那种学识渊博、技术高超的医者，也不设专门的诊疗院。如有病痛，大家都是去找这类同样游历四方、经验丰富的人来看。希奥杰德小时候但凡有个头疼脑热，希奥顿派人找的都是常来埃多拉斯的医者，就是格里马的父亲加尔摩德。那时格里马还是父亲身边的学徒，希奥杰德从小就对那个面色苍白、有气无力的年轻人没有好印象——洛汗男人尚武，加尔摩德纵是游方医生，也不是手无缚鸡之力的模样，格里马却一看就是动口不动手的类型，还总是一副谦卑得好像低到了草根底下的态度，偏又表现得过于明显，叫人没来由就气结。少年时代的希奥杰德看惯了马克之王和麾下众将，再看他真是没一处顺眼。无奈加尔摩德前些年就寿终正寝了，格里马子承父业，大病小痛一类问题，除了他还真是一时问不到旁人。

那位江湖医生的落脚处就在山腰，希奥杰德带着伊奥梅尔上门，格里马忙不迭地迎了出来，引着他们进去。屋子明明挺宽敞，陈设却杂乱无章，四下里弥漫着药味，满地满桌也都是旧书和草药，倒是显得此间主人有些真才实学。

“敢问这位……姑娘有多大了？”格里马半垂着眼皮听完了伊奥梅尔的描述，小心翼翼地问。

“十二。”

“这样啊。”格里马从厚厚的眼皮底下看了他俩一眼，咳了一声，“大人请放心，令妹无恙，休养几天就好。”

“你确定？”伊奥梅尔难以置信，“‘无恙’能出血好几天还止不住？”他几番追问，格里马就是一味寻找托辞，不肯正面回答，伊奥梅尔终于冒了火：“你到底有什么不能说清楚的？”

“不是我语焉不详，实是内中原委不宜由我分说。”格里马苦着脸往后缩了缩，黑眼睛瞥向希奥杰德，意在求援，“两位何不去问问马克之王。”

希奥杰德见伊奥梅尔涨红了脸，看样子是真想揍人了，他自己虽然也手痒，还是连忙丢下句感谢，就把表弟拉了出去。一出门，伊奥梅尔就爆发了：“他不懂什么是有话直说吗？！都这时候了，还乱卖什么关子！”

“起码他说没有大碍，这总是好事。”希奥杰德连哄带劝，“他好歹也是个懂得怎么治病的，而且他也没理由对你我胡说八道，除非他不想在马克混了。既然他让咱们去问我父亲，那咱们就去问问。要是事实证明他真是胡说八道，回头我帮你揍他。”

希奥顿正在金殿里处理各地政事，得知儿子和外甥求见，表示有急事相询，立刻就中断了议事，屏退了众人，召他们进来。鉴于让伊奥梅尔来说，肯定会语无伦次，希奥杰德只得代劳。听他从头到尾、巨细靡遗地说完，马克之王的脸色突然就变得很古怪。长叹了一声，希奥顿几次张口，都像是不知该从何说起，于是偌大的金殿里，就见一个成年人跟一个未婚成年人和一个未成年人面面相觑，静得连一根草掉到地上都听得见。到头来，还是国王派人找来了五十多岁的王宫女总管，一五一十地跟马克的王储和王储侍从解释了一回。于是等女总管告退，金殿里又有一阵子静得连一根草掉到地上都听得见。

大概是欣赏够了儿子和外甥的窘态，希奥顿一拍脑袋，说了句：“这倒提醒了我。”就挥挥手叫呆愣着的伊奥梅尔下去，接着慢条斯理地起身，踱到了儿子身边，“你年纪也不小了，就没想过成家的事？”

希奥杰德的脸色本来已经五彩纷呈，顿时又精彩了不少：“……我才二十九，还不用急。”

“我二十九的时候，你母亲都已经有你了。”希奥顿一句话就打发了这个借口，然后语重心长起来，“你是马克王位的继承人，也该考虑一下将来。你不是挺受姑娘们欢迎吗，难道是挑花了眼？”

希奥杰德正被噎得说不出话，就听父亲又思索着问：“埃肯布兰德的女儿怎么样？他是西伏尔德的领主，也算门当户对。”

希奥杰德吐了口气：“……我看不错，只有一个问题不好解决。”

“什么？”

“您真不知道？！——他女儿才五岁！”

稍后离开王宫时，希奥杰德觉得自己这辈子都没这么狼狈过。伊奥梅尔看他出来，悄悄缀在他身后，见他脸色不好看，猜想他多半是受了自己闹出的乌龙连累，详情连问都不敢问了。

站在美杜塞尔德所在的阶地边缘，希奥杰德望了一会儿辽阔的洛汗草原，眼角余光扫到正竭力削弱自己存在感的伊奥梅尔，忽然恶作剧心起：“你说，埃多拉斯哪个姑娘比较好？”

伊奥梅尔被他这个看似风马牛不相及的问题问得瞠目，不自觉就说了句大实话：“我觉得，全都也就那么回事吧。”

“我也这么觉得。”希奥杰德心有戚戚地点了点头，“难怪有人说，希奥德温之后，里德马克再无美女。这话虽然刻薄了点，但这么多年，我还真没见过比得上她的姑娘。”

伊奥梅尔开始觉得话头不对劲：“……啊？”

“刚铎有句话叫做‘曾经沧海难为水’，意思就是，见过了太阳光，蜡烛光还怎么能入眼。”希奥杰德叹气，“我说不定就是被你母亲耽误了。”

瞬间的寂静之后，埃多拉斯城中的居民就听王宫所在的阶地顶上传来一声怪叫：“……即便你是我哥，也不能这么乱开玩笑！”


	4. The Esquire and the Second Marshal - 3

给王储当侍从，自然有给别人当侍从比不上的好处，那就是可以早早接触核心政事。洛汗的国情不同于刚铎，南方以白色山脉为界，西至洛汗豁口、北到北高原、东及埃敏穆伊丘陵与芬马克的辽阔领土上，族人聚居的村落和城镇屈指可数，绝大多数洛希尔人依旧牧马为生，居无定所。马克诸王迄今为止也只传承到两脉十七代，不满五百年的历史与努门诺尔人后裔建立的北方王国与南方王国不可同日而语，从上到下都还没脱离在那些西方之地来的流亡贵族看来十分原始的淳朴生活。伊奥梅尔经常陪着希奥杰德旁听大小领主前来美杜塞尔德向马克之王汇报各地情况，发现居然还有些人是不会说通用语的。

虽然洛汗王族自年少的埃奥尔以来就沿袭着崇尚武勇的传统，但从希奥杰德的祖父，也就是伊奥梅尔的外祖父森格尔开始，已经明显受了刚铎的影响，森格尔在位时，美杜塞尔德上下都说刚铎通用语。伊奥梅尔的侍从生涯，不只是为希奥杰德打理各种杂务兼自己练习武技，读写也是逃不过的重头戏——当年森格尔从刚铎带回的随从中有些人对此颇有研究，就被留在埃多拉斯做了王室学者。到了这时，伊奥梅尔各种歌谣传说、正史野话都学了不少，希奥杰德提到的刚铎典故只要不太艰深，他几乎都能听懂了，通用语说得更是出色，被称赞为“具有南方盟友的风范”。

“这你也能学得不赖，还真叫我刮目相看，”希奥杰德在发现他明白“之子于归，宜其室家”是什么意思之后夸奖道，“不愧是我的弟弟！”

后来，伊奥梅尔其实对他这个说法冒出了些疑惑，不过始终都没找到机会再问——那位教他和伊奥温读写的学者也教过希奥杰德，一提起马克的王储，学者脸上的表情说是像什么都行，就是不像对从前优秀学生的怀念。

如今西伏尔德的领主仍是坐镇海尔姆深谷中的号角堡的埃肯布兰德，埃多拉斯周边地区从黑蛮祠到祠边谷都直接听命于国王和王储，东伏尔德的领主过去是伊奥蒙德，现在暂时无人接任。伊奥梅尔出生在东伏尔德，又长到十一岁才离开，当然觉得那里才是自己的家乡，对那里也格外关心。因此，这次能随同希奥杰德出巡东伏尔德，他是求之不得，早早就做足了功课，定要不虚此行才是。

伊奥蒙德还在世时，东伏尔德的状况就已经在逐年恶化，伊奥梅尔尽管年少，也不是没有察觉。东方的黑暗国度魔多重新兴起，南方刚铎的守军日渐力不从心，索隆的势力一步步渗透过了安都因大河和白色山脉，甚至派出一群面目可憎的使者来要求洛汗进贡马匹。性烈如火的伊奥蒙德断然拒绝，当场就杀了大言不惭的使者，赶得余众抱头鼠窜。此后魔多就改了对策，不给便抢，抢不到便毁掉。佩戴红眼标记的奥克和一种体型更大也更凶残的奥克不断骚扰东部边境，屠杀劫掠马匹，成功激起了爱马如命的马克元帅的怒火，然后他们就在埃敏穆伊丘陵设下陷阱，一举拔除了伊奥蒙德这根眼中钉肉中刺。

这些因果，伊奥梅尔当时并没意识到，是来了埃多拉斯之后，眼界见识都有长进，又跟希奥杰德讨论过，才理清了一系列事件的脉络。“不只是东伏尔德，马克全境都已经几乎没有黑马了。”希奥杰德补充，“不管他们要它们干什么，有一点都是肯定的，那就是绝非好事。”

“我们为什么不向魔多宣战？”伊奥梅尔咬着牙问。想到父亲的血仇原来不是偶然，还有这样的背景，他只觉得满腔悲伤怒火无处发泄。

希奥杰德没有立刻回答。他一整天都在金殿议事，所以没把过肩的金发像骑马出行时那样编结起来，显得少了些悍勇，却多了些沉稳。“我父亲这么决定时，我一开始也问过同样的问题。”隔了一会儿，他站起来走到壁炉边，看着火光变幻，“伊奥梅尔，事情并没有那么简单。里德马克从来都不缺敌人。西面有黑蛮地人虎视眈眈，艾森加德近年来尽管动向不定、态度不明，敌意却越来越明显。东面你已经知道了，至于北面，就是埃奥尔战死的北高原和大白天也没人愿意进去的恩特森林，再往北还有那座传说里面住着个女巫、人人有去无回的金色森林。”

“反正都这么多了，再多一个又能怎样？”伊奥梅尔坚持，“不是有句话叫‘虱多不痒，债多不愁’？”

希奥杰德本来皱着眉，一听这话，倒笑了出来：“虱子和债务又要不了命！伊奥梅尔，弗鲁姆加带着族人离开北方前去伊奥希奥德，年少的埃奥尔带着骑兵奔赴凯勒布兰特原野，都是为了全族的自由兴盛，可不是为了亡国灭种啊。”

那次他们都没有就此多说。伊奥梅尔最终决定无条件信赖马克之王的积年智慧，希奥杰德却并不满足于一个没有完全把握的结论，因此不久之后，便向父亲提出要去巡视东境。

由于那边形势不容乐观，这次出巡也安排得谨慎保守。希奥杰德除了自己麾下的伊奥雷德[1]，还从埃多拉斯常备骑兵中抽了两队一同前往。旭日初升，马克第二元帅率领的骑兵已经离开了埃多拉斯，从马克诸王的两列陵寝之间井然有序地穿过，大片大片辛贝穆奈的白花覆盖了高高的青冢，在晨曦中晶莹如雪。

正值暮春时节，路旁的柳树都已长出了嫩叶，放眼望去一片新绿，赏心悦目。按计划，他们要沿着东西大道往东，在日落前赶到雪河与恩特河汇流处附近扎营，这段行程沿途一马平川，应该相当顺利。然而太阳尚未移到天顶，探路的骑兵就掉头回来，向希奥杰德低声报告了几句，希奥杰德听后眼睛一亮，回头招呼伊奥梅尔：“算你走运，今天我们遇到了一位稀客。”

伊奥梅尔直到看见那匹高大的灰马，才明白希奥杰德的意思。那马没有鞍辔，乍看就像匹野马，但没有哪匹野马能像它那样雄骏。阳光下，它全身皮毛光滑如缎，鬃毛闪亮如银。

“这一定是匹美亚拉斯！”伊奥梅尔兴奋得声音都抖了，跳下马背时磕了膝盖也不觉得，手忙脚乱地从鞍袋里摸出一个苹果，抽出匕首一切两半，跑了过去：“来，这个给你！”

骏马看都不看他一眼，千真万确是不屑一顾。伊奥梅尔等了半天，才确信自己被彻底无视了。

“竟然有马不爱吃苹果？！”他看看手里的两半苹果，又看看那马，满心不可思议。

希奥杰德一直坐在马上微笑旁观，这时才好整以暇地打了个手势。立刻就有负责补给的骑兵下了马，从马鞍上解下袋子走上前去，恭恭敬敬地倒出了一堆苹果。

那马这才踱了过来，从容不迫地低头吃了起来，一口一个。

伊奥梅尔看得呆了，连自己张大了嘴都不晓得。“这可不是普通的马，他其实连我都不必理睬。”希奥杰德来到了身边，伊奥梅尔才回过神来，“他是捷影，美亚拉斯之首，历来只载马克之王。”

捷影吃完了苹果，抬起头来，眼光也平易近人了些。希奥杰德见了，回头对伊奥梅尔一笑：“来，他愿意让你摸一摸。”

伊奥梅尔依言过去，抚摸着骏马修长的脖颈和雄健的腹侧，觉得像做梦一样。直到捷影退开一步，礼貌地表示“到此为止”，他还意犹未尽，恋恋不舍。目送那匹银鬃灰马优雅地迈开长腿，如一阵风般消失在青绿的草原上，他忽然听见希奥杰德说：“我倒希望他不这么挑剔，那样将来有一天你也可以体会一下被他驮在背上的感觉。”

伊奥梅尔猛地扭头，跃入眼帘的却是希奥杰德毫无矫饰的笑容：

“你是我弟弟，但凡我有，总少不了你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 伊奥雷德（éored），洛汗骠骑军队编制中的一个名称。该词本身来自盎格鲁—撒克逊语。《未完的传说》中提到，尽管早期人数有所变化，但自从伏尔克威奈王的时代（大约是魔戒大战前一百年）以来，一个完整的伊奥雷德至少要包括120人，占洛汗骠骑总数（这不包括国王近卫军）的百分之一。每位元帅都有自己的伊奥雷德，由效忠自己家族的人马组成。


	5. The Esquire and the Second Marshal - 4

第二天，他们便深入了东伏尔德。巍峨的白色山脉始终在大道右方绵延，前方隐约看得见矗立在两国边界上的哈利费瑞恩山，过了那座山，就不再是里德马克的疆土，而是隶属刚铎的阿诺瑞恩。

走到这里，希奥杰德已经认定，东伏尔德的情况比自己预料的还糟糕。横贯洛汗领土的东西大道是忙碌的交通要道，黑暗势力的爪牙理应有所顾忌，然而他们不断在离大路不远的地方发现奥克袭击骚扰的痕迹，有腐烂的马尸，也有残缺的白骨，都曝于荒野，无人掩埋。晚些时候，探路的骑兵更是回报，发现山中有那种自称“乌鲁克”的大型奥克出没。

“我们已经知道，这种奥克能够白天赶路。”富有经验的骑兵提醒道，“我们怀疑，他们从我们一上东西大道就跟了上来，一路都在窥探。”

“这附近地形开阔，不适合设伏，我们又有接近三百骑兵。”伊奥梅尔拧起了眉头，“他们想找我们的麻烦，难道是活得不耐烦了？”

希奥杰德却不这么想。己方兵力确实不弱，若是乌合之众的寻常奥克，自然会望风而逃、退避三舍，伊奥梅尔从前随他在埃多拉斯附近遭遇的都是那类小角色，发出这样的疑问并不奇怪。但他从前在艾森河渡口与这种乌鲁克有过冲突，知道他们有所不同。据西伏尔德的格里姆博德报告，他们经常在那一带出没，凶残、强壮，且维持了惊人的纪律，绝非一盘散沙，从不无的放矢。

天色已近黄昏，夕阳正在他们背后沉落，如同一团没入草原的殷红火球。周围一丝风也没有，绿底白马的洛汗王旗怏怏地垂在旗杆上，看着就叫人心生不祥预感。

“传令扎营，布置双倍岗哨。”希奥杰德吩咐。伊奥梅尔即刻把命令传达下去，骑兵们立刻有条不紊地离开大路，选了一处合适的地点，开始各司其职地忙碌。暮色盈满远处的山沟洼地时，营地已经准备就绪，一顶顶帐篷搭了起来，一堆堆篝火也烧得正旺。希奥杰德匆匆吃了点伊奥梅尔送来的肉汤，就让他在下首落座。不知从何时起，马克的王储已经习惯了跟自己的侍从唠叨洛汗全境面临的形势，尤其是踌躇难决的时候。

“情况很明显，东伏尔德不能再这么荒废下去，否则这里就要成了奥克自由来去的乐园。”希奥杰德思索着说，“问题在于，我现在分身乏术，顾不到这边。艾森加德敌意明显，萨茹曼居心可疑，西伏尔德的埃肯布兰德却要退隐，而格里姆博德要接手他的责任还欠些威望，埃尔夫海尔姆又已经有埃多拉斯防务在身。很快我就不得不亲自掌管西伏尔德事务，不能总留在埃多拉斯了。”

“我是你的侍从，不管你去哪里，我都跟着。”伊奥梅尔不假思索地说，“你来领导，我来追随，这是天经地义的事。”

饶是希奥杰德正想得头疼，听了他的话也不能不暂时舒展了眉头：“那是当然，我也不会抛下你不管，至少现在不会。不过，你要明白，你不会永远是侍从，也不能一直跟着我。”他叹了口气，“幼鹰总要离巢，男人总要独当一面。何况长远来看，你就是掌管东伏尔德的最佳人选——你父亲从前是东伏尔德的领主，你又在这里长大，熟悉情况。”

伊奥梅尔默然。希奥杰德这番话正说到了他心里，他年纪渐长，也曾考虑过将来，以他的出身，必定要肩负守御一方的责任，而东伏尔德确实是他一直渴望常驻的地方。可是每次一想到那就意味着要离开埃多拉斯，离开他视同父亲的希奥顿，也离开伊奥温，离开希奥杰德，他却又难以割舍，结果就是矛盾不堪。

“算了，我们不说这些气闷的事，你只要记住不能偷懒就是了。”希奥杰德就像要赶走一只蚊子一样挥挥手，换上了一副轻松神色，“对了，我怎么听说，埃尔夫海尔姆的妹妹最近总是有事没事地来找你？他妹妹我见过，跟他一点也不像，这是好事。我觉得——”

“没那回事！”伊奥梅尔脸顿时红了，眨眼间就把前途问题抛到了九霄云外，“再说，这种事是马克的王储应该关心的吗！”

“是当哥哥的应该关心的，”希奥杰德坚持，“我自己已经被耽误了，可不能看着弟弟重蹈覆辙。”

正当伊奥梅尔脸露绝望，觉得表兄比自己多了十三年时间历练，自己要跟他比厚颜这辈子也不可能占上风时，外面突然响起了一声尖厉的号角，接着就是一阵喧哗，其中还夹杂着奥克粗哑刺耳的鼓噪。

伊奥梅尔立刻跳了起来，拔剑在手。希奥杰德反应同样迅速，拔剑的同时听到门口有窸窣响动，正要上前，伊奥梅尔却一步抢到了他身前，将他护在了背后。但事实证明，来的不是敌人，只是报告情况的哨兵：“有一小群奥克摸到了外围一处拴马的地方，伤了两匹马，被我们当场杀了几个，余下的正往山里逃跑。”

“不要追击。”话音刚落，希奥杰德就发现伊奥梅尔和自己异口同声，不禁看了他一眼。伊奥梅尔话一出口，也意识到这是僭越无疑，急忙屈膝跪下，低声解释：“这是同样的把戏，我父亲是怎么死的，我记得很清楚。他们趁夜一小股一小股地来，每次都伤了马就逃，最后……”

希奥杰德没有立即让他起来，而是径自问哨兵：“听清楚了？”得到确认，他点点头，“那么不必我交代，你们也该知道怎么办。”

哨兵退下后，希奥杰德仍然没让伊奥梅尔起来。外面的嘈杂渐渐平息下去，烛火在案头摇曳，给帐内的两个人投下了长长的影子。

“其实这件事我已经考虑了一段时间，之所以没有最终决定，是因为你长得太像你父亲，我担心你也继承了他的脾气。”隔了一刻，希奥杰德的声音打破了寂静，“但现在看来，我是多虑了。”

伊奥梅尔瞥见寒光一闪，跟着感到肩头一沉，搭上来的是希奥杰德的佩剑。

“我，希奥顿之子希奥杰德，里德马克的第二元帅，在此以马克之王授予我的权威宣布——平身，伊奥蒙德之子伊奥梅尔，洛汗美杜塞尔德家族的骑士，国王近卫军的骑兵！”

伊奥梅尔跪得久了，起身时显得有些笨拙，神情更是茫然，看样子还不敢相信这是真的。希奥杰德忍不住就想笑，还剑入鞘后，上前狠狠给了他一个拥抱：“还愣着干什么？你才十六岁，就是正式的近卫军骑兵了，离元帅的目标又近了一步。”令他惊讶又不解的是，伊奥梅尔被他一抱之后虽然缓过神来，脸色却变得十分古怪。“怎么？你小子高兴得呆了？”

“我……”伊奥梅尔欲言又止。

“你不是最恨别人不有话直说？”希奥杰德觉得有趣，于是又忍不住想逗逗他，这次用了激将法，“结果自己倒染上了吞吞吐吐的毛病？”

伊奥梅尔果然如他所料，不堪一激，可他脱口而出的答案却全不是希奥杰德料想之中的：

“我才发现，我好像比你高了！”

 

-上篇完-


	6. The Third Marshal and the Heir of the King - 1

“伊奥梅尔大人，您听说了吗？格里马回埃多拉斯了。”

在近卫军中效力六年之后，二十二岁的伊奥梅尔也有了自己的侍从。伊奥泰因刚满十四岁，出身东伏尔德，他父亲也曾是洛汗骑兵，隶属于当年马克元帅伊奥蒙德麾下那支伊奥雷德。这个金发少年手脚勤快，性子活泼，闲下来时最爱在城中跑上跑下，四方但凡有个风吹草动，都逃不过他的耳朵。

伊奥梅尔刚跟近卫军队长哈马聊了几句，得知一大早就有信使来报，出巡西伏尔德、久未归返的希奥杰德已经从海尔姆深谷动身回来，今天就能到埃多拉斯。他听了这个消息，本来心情分外地好，结果就又听见伊奥泰因这话，顿时觉得晦气，不禁瞪了自己的侍从一眼：“天气这么好，你就不能关心点别的？”

话是这样说，他还是不由得想了想，惊讶地意识到那个江湖医生已经走了两年。再想一想，两年前格里马突然离开埃多拉斯的举动，其实跟他还不是没有关系的。

那时伊奥梅尔刚满二十岁，终于有了领军的资格，有生以来第一次带领一队骑兵出巡，兴奋自不必说。然而出了埃多拉斯没走多远，他就注意到队伍末尾有异，再定睛一看，认出骑在最后那匹灰马上的不是别人，正是他的宝贝妹妹。

这番吃惊外加气急败坏真是非同小可，他板着脸命令全军暂停前进，自己径直驰去队尾翻身下马，面沉似水地叫伊奥温也下来，然后把她拉到了一边：

“你是洛汗的公主——”

“我知道你要说什么，”伊奥温低声打断他，“那些话希奥杰德已经说过不知多少遍了，你就不能想出些新鲜的来？”

还要听新鲜的？！若不是一整队骑兵停在背后看热闹，伊奥梅尔真想脱下头盔狠狠揪一通头发，这会儿憋了半天只能冒出一句：“你就算不爱干那些女人该干的杂事，也不能成天跟着埃尔夫海尔姆的妹妹学样！”

埃尔夫海尔姆的妹妹比伊奥梅尔小一岁，名叫埃尔芙希尔德，模样标致迷人，全不像兄长那样粗豪，埃多拉斯周边地区同龄的年轻姑娘中，数她最吸引男人的目光。然而外貌不是没有欺骗性的，用刚铎的话说，就是“人不可貌相”。她虽然跟希奥杰德的亡母同名，脾气却半点也不似先王后那么温柔贤淑，最著名的事迹莫过于前不久那一桩——她一个十九岁的妙龄女子，竟敢女扮男装混进兄长率领的骑兵队，跟着前去西边剿灭一伙来犯的山区野蛮人。据说，为首的那个大块头死不瞑目，说什么也不信劈了自己的是个女人，还是个这么漂亮的女人。

鉴于里德马克没人精通黑蛮地话，伊奥梅尔觉得这个细节多半是夸张了，但要说埃尔芙希尔德剽悍到不像个女人，他却一百个相信。他还是侍从时，她就经常有事没事地来找他，希奥杰德以为这是少女怀春，没少半真半假地调侃外加怂恿他，他起初也以为是那么回事，后来却发现这是大错特错——有次他正独自给希奥杰德的马刷毛，这位美貌少女不期闯至，径直把他拉到马厩的角落里，不容分说就亲了上来。过了天知道多久，两人才分开，他犹在脑子一片空白地发愣，她却皱了皱眉，摸着嘴唇自言自语：“不过如此么，真不明白我哥哥他们有什么好乐此不疲的？”说完就扬长而去，留下伊奥梅尔呆了半晌才回过味来，登时生出了揍人的心思。无奈他一不能打女人，二不能宣扬这种被女人轻薄的丢人事，只得吃了这个哑巴亏。不幸中的万幸是，他总算学乖了，此事他喝得再多也不曾跟希奥杰德说走嘴，否则一定会把自己变成埃奥尔家族有史以来最大的笑柄，一辈子都别想抬起头来。

虽然伊奥温小时候缠着希奥杰德教了些用剑的技巧，性子也向来要强，但她长到十六岁，不说端庄文雅，也是大方得体，比起洛汗过去那些正经的公主们也毫不逊色。她忽然闹了这么一出，多半是听说了埃尔芙希尔德那桩英雄事迹，而她要是真照着那位的样子发展下去……伊奥梅尔仅仅是想想就打了个冷战，那种油然而生的恐惧比头一次对阵狼骑兵时还真切。

“我是你哥哥，又不会害你，你就信我一回。”他拉着她又走开几步，压低了声音。吼的不成，就改哄的，这也是希奥杰德教他的。“再说，你看看你这个样子，耳环还戴着，头发没编好，铠甲又不合身。你真想来，也得好好准备了才能来，你搞得这么明显，我要是还装着看不见，这让我手下的骑兵怎么看我啊！”

伊奥温低头看看自己的装束，表情有所松动。伊奥梅尔刚要吁一口气，就听附近有个声音说：“久闻伊奥蒙德之女伊奥温乃是美杜塞尔德金殿的白公主，洛丝阿尔那赫的‘钢泽’墨玟若能在里德马克再世，定是这般模样。”

伊奥温迅速抬起头来，循声望了过去。而伊奥梅尔一转身，就见格里马背着装满草药的篓子站在不远处的柳树丛边，眼皮虽是半垂着，眼睛却闪着奇异的光。

自从此人当着他的面说些不咸不淡的闲话，害他一时糊涂对至亲心生不满之后，伊奥梅尔再见到他就气不打一处来，更别说此人还总让他想起少年时代那件连累了希奥杰德的尴尬事。此刻格里马那种眼神着实让他心生不豫，他又本来就一肚子郁闷无处发泄，新仇旧恨一齐发作，他脸色一变，就要过去收拾这人一顿。然而他还没来得及迈步，伊奥温却拉住了他，跟他软语说了句“是我考虑不周，你别生气”，就真的乖乖转身走开，上马回去了。

被她这么一打岔，伊奥梅尔也就暂时不能再计较格里马的无礼，丢下一句“我妹妹不是你能说三道四的”，就带队走了。然而他事后回想，越想越恼怒，原打算第二天就上门去跟那江湖医生好好探讨一下什么话能说、什么话不能说，可是对方就像有了预感一样，先一步采取了行动——格里马打点行装，居然主动离开了埃多拉斯。

“他回不回来有什么关系？”想到这里，伊奥梅尔又瞪了伊奥泰因一眼，“也值得你大惊小怪？”

“大人，您听我说完，”少年侍从很委屈，“您对我也得有点信心。要只是他回来，当然不算新闻，我是想告诉您，他一回来就不知跟伊奥温公主说了什么，然后她就要了匹马，带着两个人出城去了！”

这下伊奥梅尔觉得脑袋嗡地一声，缓过劲来急忙叫伊奥泰因去备马，正忙成一团，却听见一声号角，不久就见一队骑兵从西面沿着马道而来，转眼就到了城下。当先的赫然是绿底白马的王旗，旗下两骑并辔而行，骑手一位穿着墨绿饰金的铠甲，一位深绿披风下白衣醒目，正是希奥杰德和伊奥温。

伊奥梅尔找到希奥杰德时，他的表兄刚摘掉头盔，见他过来，就顺手往他手里一递——这还是伊奥梅尔给他当侍从时两人养成的习惯。“见她迎上来，我还真吓了一跳。”不等他问，希奥杰德先解了他的疑惑，接着就端正了脸色，训起人来，“你这个哥哥可当得不合格，现在外面不比从前，尽管知道我提前回来了，离城已经不远，你也不该让她就这么跑出去。”

伊奥梅尔自知理亏，只能抱着头盔受教，也没多想那句“尽管知道我提前回来了，离城已经不远”是从何说起。

“不过，我今天才意识到，伊奥温已经是大姑娘了。”希奥杰德看他一个比自己还高的人垂头丧气，不禁失笑，转念一想，忽然放低了声音，“我真怀疑自己是不是欠你家什么——先是被你母亲耽误了，这下又要被你妹妹耽误了。”

说完，也不理伊奥梅尔表情如何，希奥杰德就哈哈大笑着往金殿去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 伊奥泰因（Éothain）不是原创人物，此人在魔戒原著里是伊奥梅尔麾下那支伊奥雷德里的骑兵，绝不是电影里那个正太，性格作风请自行查找=v=
> 
> 埃尔夫海尔姆的妹妹埃尔芙希尔德是原创人物。关于这个人物的灵感一是来自埃尔夫海尔姆的名字，二是原著里埃尔夫海尔姆明知道伊奥温化名德恩海尔姆（Dernhelm）跟着出征，却帮她隐瞒，我无法不想想这可能是什么原因……


	7. The Third Marshal and the Heir of the King - 2

男人可真是种原始的生物，希奥杰德瞅着半空的杯子想。不论老少，凑在一起灌下一定分量的酒，话题总脱不开那三样：马、剑、姑娘。伊奥梅尔这会儿就在老生常谈地问他，他答得也几乎不假思索：

“我为什么要着急？向来只有女人急着嫁人，没听说过男人急着娶妻。再说，我没那么老吧？我才三十七，我的祖父，也就是你的外祖父，可是直到三十八岁才成家。”

“那有多不寻常，你不是不清楚。而且谁都知道，那两个人早在那之前就认识了！”伊奥梅尔嗤之以鼻，“你呢？你倒是说说，认识哪个姑娘了？”

往常被谁这么问时，希奥杰德总会东拉西扯出一大堆无关痛痒的玩笑，可这一次，也不知是真喝多了还是喝得不够，那些话他就是说不出口。

又或许，他只是再也没有了那样轻松无牵挂的心境。

国王突然病倒，是去年年初的事。一夜之间，希奥顿就卧床不起，正应了那句俗话“病来如山倒”。森格尔之子希奥顿已经六十六岁，的确是盛年不再，但洛汗人大多都能活到八十岁左右，这个年龄也并不能算很老，细想起来，这场病来得不无蹊跷。然而救人要紧，颇有名气的游方医生格里马碰巧正在埃多拉斯，不管希奥杰德和伊奥梅尔对这个人印象如何，都不能不承认他确实有些本事，便火速召他入王宫诊病。这人也不负众望，不眠不休地忙碌了一天一夜之后，国王终于睁开了眼睛。

“陛下只是早年积劳成疾，现在已无大碍，但需要长期调养。”格里马在卧室外告诉希奥杰德，本来就苍白的脸这时显得更缺血色，态度却还是恭敬有加，“殿下，容我自荐留在陛下身边，以便时时照应。”

他说得句句合情合理，希奥杰德没有理由不同意。同伊奥梅尔一起站在希奥顿床边，他看着伊奥温给又昏睡过去的老人轻轻擦着额头的汗水，直到这时才松了口气，惊觉了自己这段时间的忧心如焚，以及那副压上肩头的重担真正的分量。

希奥顿这一病，就不曾彻底康复。国王的身体时好时坏，格里马因而随侍左右，渐渐开始传达一些国王的口谕，美杜塞尔德上下起初还有微词，过了一阵发现都是些无关紧要的小事，也就慢慢习以为常。希奥杰德担起了王位继承人的责任，重新坐镇埃多拉斯，全境的防守就交托给了埃肯布兰德、埃尔夫海尔姆和伊奥梅尔。也正因此，当他次年收到刚铎送来的请柬时，深觉为难。

自从年少的埃奥尔向奇瑞安发下“如有需要，必当援助”的誓言，洛希尔人全族迁居里德马克，洛汗和刚铎就是盟国。多年以来，埃奥尔一族的号角不止一次在南方鸣响，刚铎的铁骑也不止一次驱散了来犯洛汗平原的敌军。在遥远的南伊希利恩，那座埋葬了伏尔克威奈王的双胞胎儿子伏尔克雷德和法斯特雷德的兄弟坟丘，仍然高耸在波罗斯河岸边。

刚铎王室血脉断绝已久，国家由执政宰相掌理，现在的执政宰相是埃克塞理安二世之子德内梭尔二世。希奥杰德早知当今形势不利，洛汗四面受敌，刚铎也面临着魔多日渐高涨的威胁，德内梭尔想召集友邦以及辖地的领袖会商对策，实是情理之中。希奥杰德本来苦于脱不开身前往，国王的精力却在这时似乎大大恢复了，又开始亲自处理国事。如此一来，他才得以抽出时间，带着伊奥梅尔去了南方的蒙德堡。

洛汗人口中的蒙德堡，就是刚铎人称为“守卫之塔”米那斯提力斯的石城，位于白色山脉东边尽头的明多路因山下，是座依山而建、雄伟壮观的七层白城，说是当代自由子民的第一城也不为过。希奥杰德从前尽管来过这里，重见时也忍不住心生敬畏，就不用说第一次来的伊奥梅尔了。

所谓会商，从来都不只是就事论事，还包括了解那些将来需要共事的人。后来伊奥梅尔评价说，白塔统帅波洛米尔“更像埃奥尔热情冲动的子孙，不像刚铎那些严肃的人类”[1]。希奥杰德也深以为然。那天他见过了城主，出来时就看见自己的表弟和执政宰相的长子在白塔脚下的王庭中交谈，伊奥梅尔正说得斩钉截铁：“洛汗当然会恪守埃奥尔之誓，但这是为了盟友，不是为了君主。我们不向外邦屈膝，不管他们是敌是友。”

伊奥梅尔这些年来耳濡目染，对洛汗事务确实相当熟悉，但他显然没有和德内梭尔治下的刚铎打交道的经验——这话虽然没错，但是说给德内梭尔的继承人听，可真够……直白大胆。

希奥杰德一分心，就没听清波洛米尔说了什么，只听见伊奥梅尔又答道：“我们洛汗的人有话直说，不会骗人，所以也不容易受骗。”[2]

希奥杰德顿时汗颜，正想着回去一定要责问那个教过伊奥梅尔和伊奥温的王室学者是不是混日子来着，那边波洛米尔不但没挑剔这话的逻辑，相反还豪气干云地大笑着赞道：“就是这样才好！我也不耐烦那些拐弯抹角的人，平时振振有辞，事到临头反而一句准话都没有。”

既然这位未来的刚铎宰相为人如此痛快，希奥杰德倒也不急着过去了。站在白塔下，他左右望望，不经意间，注意到白树庭院尽头站着个姑娘。她一头黑发，看着只有十六七岁的模样，因为实在太年轻，他起初也没有多想。但她似乎察觉了他的目光，背影稍微僵硬之后，就大方地回过头来，而他看清了她的面孔，刹那间再也移不开视线。

什么“曾经沧海难为水”，其实可能只是从来没遇到那个正确的人而已。

洛汗那些金发灿亮、热情如火的姑娘，他见过了太多，她们不可谓不美，可这一位和她们全都不同。他眼中看见的明明是个人类，心里无端想起的却是那个神秘又危险的词——“精灵”，哪怕他这辈子其实只远远见过他们一回。洛汗的民间传说几乎个个都把精灵描绘成来去无踪、捉摸不定的生物，所谓“非我族类，其心必异”，可是又都不情不愿地承认，那个不朽的种族拥有凡人难及的惊人美丽。……

回想到这里，他不由得松动了口风：“我要说有呢？”

“什么？”伊奥梅尔一听，眼睛瞪得比马眼还大，险些把手里的杯子都摔了，“你不是开玩笑？谁？是谁？我认识吗？”

“人你见过。”希奥杰德懒懒地挥挥手，不想再多说。他当然已经打听过她是谁……只是，尽管双方家世算得上相配，他却实在比她年长太多。他的祖父森格尔和祖母洛丝阿尔那赫的墨玟相差十七岁固然不假，但这绝非常例，他再自信也不敢说自己就能拥有同样的幸运。何况，如今的形势又不容乐观，国王罹病，外敌频繁，洛汗这是真正的内忧外患，重重交困。

他从蒙德堡归来后，发现父亲的病势又加重了，而伊奥温似乎一夕之间就真正长成了称职尽责的洛汗公主。他和伊奥梅尔不在时，她不但要日夜悉心照料国王，还担起了管理王宫日常事务的责任，让美杜塞尔德避免了群龙无首的状况。埃多拉斯上上下下都交口称赞她贤良能干，堪为洛汗女子楷模，她却一天天变得沉默寡言，难得开颜。伊奥温确实不像同样年纪的姑娘们那样活泼娇俏，性子也偏刚强了些，但他知道她并不是表面那样冷淡。他还记得，那一次他去西伏尔德很久才回来，却意外地在埃多拉斯城外遇到她迫不及待地前来迎接，当时她眼中的神采着实令他心中说不出地温暖，几乎把西边防线的种种烦心事都抛到了脑后——当然，这可不妨碍他照样去挑剔伊奥梅尔保护不力，尽管他明知道都城附近守卫严密、并不危险，也知道她没有知会伊奥梅尔多半就是怕他兴师动众。过去他从伊奥梅尔那里得知她打算效仿埃尔芙希尔德时，一开始也觉得大事不妙，但又觉得她向来懂得分寸，还不至于肆意胡为，于是就存了找机会询问的念头。终于有一次，他们一起坐在美杜塞尔德外的阶地边眺望月光下的洛汗草原，也不知是不是他给她灌的那些酒的缘故，他一问，她就痛痛快快地和盘托出：“教我的是你，你知道我不比她差，但你放心，我那次还是把事情想得太简单，以后不会了。”然后她犹豫一瞬，才又开口，“希奥杰德，你也是我哥哥，能不能让伊奥梅尔别动不动就这么紧张？我不是没有脑子，可是他都没问问我是怎么想的。我也不是玻璃做的，伊奥蒙德和希奥德温的女儿不会一碰就碎。”然而这一点希奥杰德并没对伊奥梅尔提起。扪心自问，他和伊奥梅尔其实是一样的——那种保护欲并不由人，他虽然相信伊奥温堪为埃奥尔家族的“钢泽”，每当事到临头还是克制不住。只是现在，王室人人都有义务要尽，他再也没有办法让她不受影响，只能眼看着她肩头压上日渐沉重的负担。此外，还有格里马……他不确定这是不是自己的成见使然，但他越来越警惕也越来越厌恶那人的眼神。

“真有的话，你可别犹豫！”伊奥梅尔还在不依不饶，“国王病成这样，实在令人忧心。他一直希望你成家，你要是遂了他的心愿，他一高兴，没准就好了。”

希奥杰德缓过神来，差点又被他的思路呛到，只得敷衍了事：“好了好了，路太远，又不太平。等仗打完再说吧。”

只是他们谁都没想到，这场战争会打了那么长时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][2] 均出自《魔戒》。（是的，伊奥梅尔那句神逻辑的话真是原著里的……）


	8. The Third Marshal and the Heir of the King - 3

夜色已深，黑暗里移动的哨兵看上去只是一个个影影绰绰的人形。空气里闻得到马的味道，不时还传来马蹄刨着地面的声响。

伊奥蒙德之子伊奥梅尔成为里德马克第三元帅已经快满两年了，然而年轻的元帅这时坐在渐熄的篝火边把马鞭拧紧又松开，反反复复，鞭梢的皮绳都被拧成了毛茸茸的一团，他仍然在迟疑，不知该如何开口。

他二十六岁就位列马克三元帅当中，统领东伏尔德，这既是夙愿得偿，也是非同寻常的成就，就连他父亲当年也未曾做到。然而从他上任到现在这一段时间，却是千真万确的多事之秋。

国王病势依旧没有起色，通过格里马下达的命令却越来越保守。“不得轻举妄动”，“不得擅自开战”，“不得主动追击”……归根到底就是：不得与艾森加德为敌。来自埃多拉斯的命令绝大部分都是掣肘，然而那位坐在王座上的老人纵有昏聩之嫌，仍是情同父亲的人，伊奥梅尔不能不顾。

日积月累，终于酿成了一场灾难。埃尔芙希尔德带领的一支骑兵发现了敌踪，追击途中另一伙敌人突然出现，将他们困住。消息传来，埃尔夫海尔姆向伊奥梅尔请战，埃多拉斯却来了指示：“按兵不动。”伊奥梅尔犹豫之后立刻派人去问希奥杰德，得到肯定的答复后才出兵，然而为时已晚。埃尔芙希尔德力战而死，迟了一步赶到的埃尔夫海尔姆将那群山区野蛮人屠戮殆尽，才夺回了她的遗体。后来伊奥泰因告诉他，伊奥温亲自上门去安慰埃尔夫海尔姆一家，之后索走了埃尔芙希尔德穿过的铠甲，可能是想留作纪念。

而希奥杰德得知了前因后果，平生第一次对他发了火。

“你是元帅，就要敢于承担责任！将在外、君命有所不受，该增援的时候，你为什么瞻前顾后！”马克的王储关上门，就劈头盖脸地痛斥了他一顿，丝毫不留情面，“你怕什么，难道是怕我或我父亲疑了你？”

他垂首听训，难堪悔恨之余，也有形容不出的感动。

今年夏天，刚铎的白塔统帅波洛米尔出乎意料地出现在洛汗境内，希望借道洛汗豁口，去北方寻找一处精灵语中称为“伊姆拉缀斯”的隐秘谷地，求解一个有关“伊熙尔杜的克星”的谜语。伊奥梅尔在东伏尔德接待了他，借给他本地的良马，给他指点了路途。然而马匹很快归来，却不见波洛米尔的踪影，等到终于有人前来，来的却不是白塔统帅，而是灰衣甘道夫。

灰衣甘道夫这个人，在里德马克毁誉参半。有人说他一来就没好事，是个不折不扣的灾星；也有人说他人不可貌相，贩卖焰火只是副业，其实是个艾森加德的白袍萨茹曼那样的强大巫师。不管人们怎么说，国王似乎跟他有些积年的交情，历来允许他在洛汗境内自由来去，不受干涉。伊奥梅尔久闻其名，一直未见其人，等到真正见到，觉得他就是个灰袍老头子而已，所以当他抓住国王话里的漏洞，大言不惭地借走了捷影，而捷影也真的就跟着他跑了，伊奥梅尔想起当年那匹不受嗟来之食的神驹，只觉得一万个难以置信。

“捷影不是只肯驮马克之王吗！”甘道夫走了之后，他私下里忿忿地问希奥杰德，“这老头子算什么，对捷影来说竟然比你还有面子！”

希奥杰德倒不像他这么不平，只摇头笑了笑：“他不是一般的‘老头子’。我小时候他就是这副模样，听说我父亲、我祖父小时候他也都是一样。这么多年，外貌不改，肯定不是凡人。”

“那他真是个巫师，就和白袍萨茹曼一样？”

希奥杰德点点头：“怕是这样。”

“那他和萨茹曼不就是巫师内讧？我们怎么知道支持哪一边才对？”

“不管支不支持甘道夫，我都不相信萨茹曼。”希奥杰德敛去了笑意，语气一变，“我们俘虏的黑蛮地人不少都供认是受了一个白袍老头子的鼓动，近来还发现了佩戴白手标记的奥克在埃多拉斯外围活动——那是萨茹曼的记号。”

话音未落，就有人敲了敲门，进来的是近卫军队长哈马：“埃肯布兰德从西伏尔德派人来报，萨茹曼刚刚宣布洛汗全境都归属于他，应受艾森加德管辖。”

这无异于宣战，两人都霍然而起，抢出门去。然而进了走廊，希奥杰德却蓦地停了脚步，伊奥梅尔顺着他的目光一看，登时也站住了。

光线虽然昏暗，他们仍看得清清楚楚。一身白衣的伊奥温正匆匆而去，而格里马站在暗处，伸出的手尚未缩回，只是目不转睛地看着她，那种眼神没哪个男人会看不懂。

见此情景，伊奥梅尔的怒火腾地燃烧起来，希奥杰德却比他动作更快。马克的王储疾步过去，一把将来不及反应的格里马拎了起来，猛推到墙上按住，卡住了他的咽喉。

“伊奥温是我妹妹，”希奥杰德从牙缝中说，即便是在战场上，伊奥梅尔也不曾见他流露出这样的狠厉，一个字一个字说得清晰而缓慢，并不激烈，却饱含言出必行的威慑，“你敢再打扰她，我就杀了你。”

“杀了我，你就不怕你父亲——”张了几次嘴，格里马才艰难地挤出了一句。

“别太把自己当回事！”希奥杰德一句话就把他轻蔑地堵了回去，“治病救人，我就不信这世上只有你一个人懂得！”

希奥杰德一松手，格里马立即瘫软在地。“传令埃尔夫海尔姆，全面集合埃多拉斯驻军，并且从他麾下抽调四个中队的骑兵，跟我前往海尔姆深谷，增援西伏尔德。日后但凡有讯，都要同时送往埃多拉斯和号角堡两地。”希奥杰德吩咐伊奥梅尔，转身就大步往外走去，再也不看地上的格里马一眼，“萨茹曼要战，我们就死战到底！”

伊奥梅尔正瞪着格里马，攥紧双拳气得发抖，没有立刻答话。哈马见状犹豫一瞬，跟上去从旁低声提醒希奥杰德：“殿下，国王并没有明示——”

“我是马克的王储，理应担起监国的责任；我还是国王的儿子，知道他决不是懦弱之人！”希奥杰德打断了他，“而且现在想想，我们从前接到的那些窝囊命令，你能肯定是来自国王？我看根本就是来自那条蛇的佞舌！”

战事既起，希奥杰德也成了实际的统帅，然而埃多拉斯仍然时有冠以王命的军令传来，伊奥梅尔决策时难免无法尽数顾及。渐渐就有流言，说伊奥梅尔擅专僭越，不理马克之王和王储的命令，用心可疑。

这一次，他其实也不是奉了明令，但要取得身在西伏尔德的希奥杰德许可，消息一来一回必定要延误军情。他权衡之后，还是决定出击，于黄昏时分干净利落地歼灭了敌人，归途中却遇上了另一拨探路的骑兵，一问竟是来自马克第二元帅麾下——希奥杰德也刚好领军在外。如此一来他们两军会合，兵力充裕，决定当夜不再赶路，就在野外扎营。

希奥杰德见到他时，情绪并不高，也没问他为何在此。也许这只是征途劳顿使然，但谣言传到了现在的地步，伊奥梅尔再问心无愧也不敢心存侥幸。望着火堆中正在变成暗红的余烬，他终于下定了决心：“希奥杰德。”

希奥杰德早已裹紧斗篷在火堆边躺了下来，隔了一会儿才含糊地应了一声：“怎么？”

“你是王位继承人，将来的马克之王只能是你。至于我——”伊奥梅尔直到开口才发现，这个话题真是微妙又要命。怎么解释才不会越抹越黑？夜风明明冷得透骨，他却觉得手心粘乎乎的全是汗。“我很清楚自己是哪块料，不管是刚铎还是我们这里，都有句话叫‘惟马首是瞻’，我从来没有别的——”

篝火对面传来了翻身的响动，接着是不客气的呵欠声：“不是跟你说过，别理格里马那些胡话。那个人你还不知道？一条腻歪的蛇嘴里能吐出什么牙来。要不是顾忌我父亲的身体，派去刚铎请医者来的骑兵又到现在都没消息，我哪能还容他留在埃多拉斯。”稍停，他又听见希奥杰德睡意蒙眬地说，“伊奥梅尔，你是我弟弟。我要是连你都不放心，这活得还有什么意思。”

很快，均匀的鼻息声就又响了起来。伊奥梅尔听着听着，一颗心也稳稳地落到了实处。希奥杰德信他。希奥杰德信他。幸亏是这样……

否则他也要怀疑，这活得还有什么意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注] 格里马的绰号Wormtongue来自洛汗语，其中的worm指的是蛇，故译作“佞舌”。


	9. The Third Marshal and the Heir of the King - 4

伊奥梅尔接到报告说有一队奥克从埃敏穆伊丘陵下来，从而决定不顾以国王名义颁下的命令，率领自己麾下的伊奥雷德出击时，完全不曾想到前方等着自己的是什么样的奇遇。

那个人类自称阿拉松之子阿拉贡，刚铎的伊熙尔杜的继承人。他浑身都散发着与刚铎那些人类相似的气质，却又比他们更胜一筹——“你准备帮助我还是阻拦我？快作选择！”[1]

于是，伊奥梅尔必须作出选择。早在埃奥尔一族前来里德马克之前就已折断的埃兰迪尔之剑重现世间；小种人也就是半身人，原来不是上了年纪的人编出来哄孩子的炉边故事；精灵、人类、矮人这三个风马牛不相及的种族结伴而行，追踪两个被乌鲁克掳走的半身人伙伴，不到四天时间就走了四十五里格的路；一个矮人居然不遗余力地维护一位精灵夫人……一个人身处这样不可思议的状况当中，梦境和传说仿佛一朝全都化成了现实，他该怎么做？

那个人类说：“善恶从来都不曾改变。……人有责任辨别善恶，无论他是身在金色森林中，还是自己家园里。”[2]

于是，他作了无愧于心的选择。

归途中，他还想着一定要把这事告诉希奥杰德，将来如果有机会和他们结交的话，那就更好。然而一回到埃多拉斯，他就觉得城中气氛压抑异常，那场奇遇带来的惊异和振奋几乎是立刻就烟消云散了。他刚把自己的马“火足”交给伊奥泰因牵走，近卫军队长哈马就带着两个卫兵挤过了人群，到了他面前。

“你怎么来了？”他诧异地问。哈马的职责是守卫王宫，寻常小事也不用劳动近卫军队长亲自下来。

“佞舌传令，您一回来就得被带去觐见国王，不得有误。”哈马悻悻地说。

哈马那“佞舌”的称呼已经表明了态度，伊奥梅尔也就克制了啐上一口的冲动，知道那样做于事无补。自从希奥杰德把格里马斥为“佞舌”，这个绰号就流传开来，对格里马其人不以为然的人们私下里都这么叫他，当面直呼的也不是没有人在。当初发现此人对伊奥温心存妄念后，伊奥梅尔本来不肯善罢甘休，然而格里马行动比他更快，也不知他如何说服了国王，老人不但给他专门安排了护卫，还提醒伊奥梅尔不得在美杜塞尔德的屋顶下放肆。伊奥梅尔无计可施，只能强压下怒火，每次离开埃多拉斯都要不厌其烦地叮嘱伊奥温当心，而伊奥温也从没嫌他啰唆，只是默默地给他看了她贴身藏着的锋利短剑。

他们往王宫走了一刻，一路无语。到了阶地底下，近卫军队长突然说：“伊奥梅尔大人，节哀。”

“节哀？”他正迈上通往王宫的阶梯，听了这话，眉头不由得皱了起来，“难怪城里气氛不对。是谁？”

“您还不知道？”哈马又沉默了一瞬，“是希奥杰德殿下。”

仿佛当头响起一个炸雷，他脚下一绊，差点就扑倒在台阶上：“谁！你再说一遍！”

“埃多拉斯四天前收到了噩耗，希奥杰德殿下二月二十五在艾森河渡口战死。战况紧迫，格里姆博德他们只得从权，暂时把他葬在了那里，这也是遵循他的遗愿。”哈马说得又急又快，好像生怕说得慢了就再也说不出口。

“胡说！”他好不容易稳住自己，转身就当胸揪住了哈马，“他怎么会死！”

“他真的死了。格里姆博德亲手在他坟上插了他的军旗，说：‘以此防守足矣。’[3]”近卫军队长和他对视一瞬，别开了脸，“因为他临死前说：‘让我躺在这里，好守住渡口，等伊奥梅尔赶到。’[4]”

他晃了晃，揪着哈马的那只手忽然没了一点力气。耳中轰轰作响，脚下的坚实地面也像是突然崩裂开来，再也提供不了支持。希奥杰德死了，希奥杰德死了！二月二十五，那是……五，不，六天前的事？六天前，他的兄长在渡口苦战，临死还念念不忘着要坚守不退，一心想等他赶到，而他在哪里？六天……整整六天过去，他竟一无所知！

他不知道自己怎么爬完了余下的台阶。哈马引他进了美杜塞尔德的大门，就循例告退，而他独自站在金殿里，面对王座上那位他向来视同生父，白发苍苍、头戴金冠的老人，在那张熟悉却垂垂老矣的面孔上，他却没找到哪怕一丝悲伤。

他听见自己语调平板地叙述了此行的经历，当时打动了他的种种，现在说起来却一律不足挂齿，心中来来去去盘桓着的，只有一个问题。希奥杰德死了，他想。最初的震撼已过，只剩了梦游般的迟钝。您不知道吗？希奥杰德死了。

他的无声诘问有了回应，却是来自另一个人。“伊奥梅尔，你可知罪？”格里马从王座边站起身来，居高临下地喝问。

“我有什么罪？”他机械地反问。

“第一，你不遵王命，罔顾埃多拉斯防务，擅自带领军队远离都城。第二，你辜负职责，放任来历不明的陌生人进入里德马克，慷举国之慨，私借洛汗的骏马。更有甚者，你居心叵测，见死不救。”

他猛然抬头，只见格里马慢条斯理地一步步踱下了台阶：“埃尔夫海尔姆收到了马克之王的继承人求援的消息，即刻领兵前去增援，而且派人来埃多拉斯报信，要你伊奥梅尔尽快带兵赶去——你究竟是何居心，不立刻赶去渡口，反而弃王储于不顾，编造了些破绽百出的借口，向北乱闯一气？莫非就是为了勾结外人，图谋马克的王位？”

他瞪着那两片开开合合的嘴唇，直到那张苍白的面孔凑到眼前，声若蚊鸣地低语：“你不明白我在说什么？当然……因为我扣下了埃尔夫海尔姆的消息。”

也就是说，你扣下了希奥杰德求援的消息？那么害死他的人，其实有你一个？

一经想通，他霎时红了眼睛，一腔热血尽皆逆流，直冲头顶。锵然一响，他拔出了剑，先前被悲伤折磨得麻木的头脑中只剩了一个念头：杀了他，我一定要杀了他！这条毒蛇，我为什么不在发现他对伊奥温存着不该有的念头时就杀了他！那样的话，那样的话……

“来人，快来人！”

格里马显然早有准备，话一出口就像条蛇一样迅速溜了回去，三步并作两步奔上王座所在的阶台，动作惊人地敏捷。近卫军队长哈马闻声，立时打开大门带着一队卫兵冲了进来。金殿中一团混乱，卫兵们想要阻止他，他却狂怒挣扎，左冲右突犹如一头困兽，谁也奈何不得。打斗的嘈杂惊动了昏昏欲睡的国王，希奥顿发出了一声模糊的呻吟，而格里马早已躲到王座后，见状伸出一只肤色苍白的手，指着伊奥梅尔尖声道：“你们还在等什么，莫非要跟他一起造反！”

情急之下，哈马冲他大吼：“伊奥梅尔大人，您疯了吗！别逼我们伤你！”

“对，我是疯了！”他同样大吼，“我今天非杀了他不可！”

“听，他自己也承认疯了，还不快把他拿下！”格里马见缝插针，“否则惊动了国王，影响了陛下的健康，谁担得起这个罪责！”

原本犹豫不决的卫兵们终于行动起来。他纵是急怒攻心，也不忍对这些旧日同袍痛下杀手，如此一来寡不敌众又处处掣肘，一不小心头上就挨了重重一击，登时天旋地转地跪倒。卫兵一拥而上，将他按在地上动弹不得，接着便夺下了他的剑，剥去了他的铠甲，又搜走了全部武器。血从额头流下，流过眼眶，刺痛难忍。他不得不闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，就听见格里马的声音越过大殿传来，再也掩饰不住志得意满：“第三元帅伊奥梅尔擅自行动在先，暴起伤人在后，明显意图不轨，该当——”

“伊奥梅尔！”

那是伊奥温的声音，在他印象中，她从来都不曾这样惶急过。女子的脚步声匆忙而来，由远而近，格里马的声音也随之一顿，才说了下去：“……即刻关押，听候处置。”又急忙补充，“此外，今后任何人都不得携带武器进入金殿。”

吃力地抬起头，他透过模糊的视野，看到伊奥温遽然止步，似乎咬着嘴唇看了看他，又看了看正在颤抖着呓语的国王，终于还是拔腿奔上了王座所在的阶台。格里马已经爬了起来，半弓着身子，轻扶着国王皱纹累累的手，看她的眼光里全是悲天悯人。

不，别信他！他想喊她。是他害死了希奥杰德，他害死了你我的哥哥。

然而他什么也没能说出口。昏沉中，他最后记得的，是在眼前哐啷一声关闭的牢门。

史书记载，那天是第三纪元3019年三月一日，正是甘道夫、阿拉贡、莱戈拉斯和吉姆利到达埃多拉斯的前一天。

 

-下篇完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1][2] 均出自《魔戒》。
> 
> [3][4] 均出自《未完的传说》。
> 
> [注] 《魔戒》中，伊奥梅尔曾说：“就为这理由[指格里马觊觎伊奥温]，我本来会无视宫规杀了他。但我要杀他还有别的理由。”——这个“别的理由”是什么，本章就是我的猜想。格里马对伊奥梅尔的指控内容和他扣下埃尔夫海尔姆求援消息的举动，都能在《未完的传说》中找到根据。


	10. Ever in Mind

第三纪元末那场改变了世界命运的大战，别处另有详述。这里只说，从森林到草原，从山麓到海滨，吟游诗人和歌手以各种语言久久传唱着那时的故事，其中一个便讲述了马克之王森格尔之子希奥顿如何在生命的最后一年中奋起，率领洛汗骠骑先挫艾森加德，推翻萨茹曼，又兑现埃奥尔之誓，奔往南方。那一天，当浓稠的黑暗笼罩了守卫之塔，永夜似乎就要降临大地，群山尽头忽有号角如雷鸣响。绿底白马的王旗引着六千骠骑冲破烟尘，意想不到地赶到了佩兰诺平野，一同到来的还有曙光朝阳。

最终，一切都印证了甘道夫所言，当智者兀自犹疑不决，援助却来自弱者之手。遥远异乡来的半身人弗罗多带着一个仆人历尽千难万险，抵达末日山，将至尊魔戒投入了当初铸造它的烈火。黑暗魔君就此覆灭，魔影烟消云散，世间重归和平，长期分裂的刚铎与阿尔诺也重新联为一体，迎回了盼望已久的国王。

距离魔戒大战结束已经超过了一年，横跨安都因大河的星辰城堡欧斯吉利亚斯终于整修一新，迎来了各地的贵客。大河的河道在这里既宽又深，足以停靠大型船只，来自南方各地的船舶在港口进进出出，一派繁荣景象。

伊奥梅尔独自从东边上了跨河的大桥，向西岸踱去。石筑的坚城固然壮观，却也会让习惯了开阔草原的人们觉得拘束，他这会儿就想透透气。伊奥温本来也要跟他来，却被法拉米尔温言阻止了——她前不久传出了将做母亲的喜讯，整个人都成了伊希利恩亲王过度……不，重点保护的对象。伊奥泰因则是被他命令不准跟来，这小子刚成了家，变得比从前还要聒噪，不过唠叨的内容主要改成了“终身大事”，打听消息的范围也从洛汗扩大到了刚铎，着实令人不堪其扰。

他正想得哭笑不得，就看见了一个姑娘。

她看起来二十出头的年纪，发色乌黑、双眼淡灰，这是南方常见的容貌。但不知为什么，他觉得她身上好像透着与王后阿尔玟相似的精灵之光，而更奇怪的是，他觉得似乎在哪里见过她的模样。

“幸会，”觉察到他在看她，她回过头来，举止优雅地行了个礼，“我是多阿姆洛斯的洛希瑞尔，伊姆拉希尔亲王是我父亲。”

“……幸会。”伊奥梅尔说，不太习惯自我介绍时被姑娘抢先，“我是——”

不等他说下去，她就笑了：“我认识您，您是伊奥蒙德之子伊奥梅尔，洛汗之王。”

他们一起走完了余下的路，停在靠近西岸的桥头，凭栏远望。白城附近的哈泷德码头从这里也清晰可见，同样是忙碌异常。

“其实我从前在米那斯提力斯见过您，那时您是跟另外一个人一起来的。”她微仰起秀美的面孔，似乎陷入了回忆，“那是五年还是六年前的事了吧？他看着年纪比您大些，虽然没有您高，却是很气宇轩昂的一个人。您和波洛米尔大人交谈时，他就看着我。”说到这里，她不禁莞尔，“等他终于走过来，我以为他有话要说，可他只对我点了点头，就又走开了。”

五六年前的米那斯提力斯？仿佛闪电划破长空，刹那间，那些他曾经听得一头雾水的话尽数自记忆深处浮起，回响在耳边：

……我要说有呢？

……人你见过。

……路太远，又不太平。等仗打完再说吧。

这就是所谓的后知后觉吧？当初的只言片语，如今纷纷各就其位、呈现了意义，原来……原来是这样。

原来她就是那位语中所指的姑娘。

伊奥梅尔从不认为自己是个多愁善感的人，但初到美杜塞尔德的那一天，他永远也忘不掉。金殿门前，他看着伊奥温扑在国王怀中大哭，自己心中也酸楚莫名，可是男儿流血流汗不流泪，他再难过也不能像个女孩子那样哭个痛快。就在他忍无可忍的时候，那位本来站在国王身后的年轻表兄像是读出了他的心思，走来俯身在他耳边说：“跟我来。”

这一跟去，就是历历在目的一晃十七年时光。

他说，你先给我做侍从，日后……等日后再说日后好了。

他说，你是我弟弟，但凡我有，总少不了你的。

他说，我要是连你都不放心，这活得还有什么意思。

……他说，让我躺在这里，好守住渡口，等伊奥梅尔赶到。

十七年来，父母双亡的少年长成了勇敢豪爽的青年，从王储侍从、近卫军骑士直到马克第三元帅，以为可以一直追随他的兄长，可他的兄长却在黎明前最黑暗的时候倒下，至死都是马克第二元帅、洛汗的王储，甚至不曾吐露谁是那个自己心仪的姑娘。

然而他伊奥梅尔明明说过“你来领导，我来追随”……命运何其残酷弄人，竟让他最后成了马克之王。

“骁骏勇骑今何在？吹角长鸣何处闻？”那首洛汗的古曲，伊奥梅尔从前只听得出雄壮，此刻想来，却觉得它其实透着无尽的悲凉。高盔铁衣、明亮金发，俱往矣，如山岗微雨，草原飘风……洛汗男儿战死沙场，乃是死得其所，从埃奥尔到希奥顿，马革裹尸的王者比比皆是，他自己又何尝不是说过：“不可痛悼失度！雄武之主陨落，其死无愧其生。他日高陵垒起，当由妇女悲泣。此时惟战而已！”[1] 可是，战事止息，尘埃落定，逝者留下的填不满的空洞，他再也没有理由逃避着不去正视。那个人的音容笑貌就那么一朝葬入艾森河渡口的简陋墓丘，又移去埃多拉斯大门外的肃穆青冢，短暂一生中的点点滴滴就那么尽数埋进一抔黑土，惟余洁白如雪的永志花在坟茔上终年绽放。

徒留世间芸芸生者，品尝这推迟已久，却来势汹汹、难以抵挡的悲伤。

“怎么，我记错了吗？”见年轻的君王久久不发一语，来自多阿姆洛斯的姑娘纵是见识修养都好，也有点忐忑。

“不，你没记错。”伊奥梅尔抬头看了看西岸，在佩兰诺平野尽头，明多路因山下，昔日的守卫之塔正披着金色的阳光，城顶的埃克塞理安白塔如同一根钻石打造的长针，闪闪发亮。不由自主，他顺着那道雄伟的白色山脉继续向西望去，知道辽阔的洛汗草原就在那边，在崇山峻岭背后。等风吹干了眼角的潮湿，他才长出了口气，低头告诉她：

“他是希奥顿之子希奥杰德，是我的兄长。”

 

-正文完-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 引自《魔戒》之《王者归来》，卷五第六章。
> 
> [注] 伊奥梅尔后来娶了多阿姆洛斯的伊姆拉希尔亲王之女洛希瑞尔，他们的儿子埃尔夫威奈继承了洛汗的王位。


	11. 迷你番外：The Girl and the Cousin

埃多拉斯的男人没哪个不赞成埃尔夫海尔姆的妹妹是个漂亮姑娘；但漂亮的表象之下是怎样的本质，就不是人人都有概念的了。希奥杰德过去听惯了埃尔夫海尔姆“我妹妹为啥不像个妹子”的长吁短叹，其实不是没有准备的，但午饭吃了一半就被她找到，开门见山地咨询介于未成年人宜与不宜之间的问题，他还是险些噎住，赶快把吃的喝的都挪到了一边。

“希尔德，”她的全名，他委实叫不出口，“为什么问我，不去问你哥哥？”

“听说您比他更受姑娘们欢迎，肯定比他更有经验。”

……男人可真是原始的生物，希奥杰德想，一边觉得自己可悲，一边觉得责任感油然而生，说什么也不能辜负这个评价：“这不是很好办吗？你自己去试验一次不就知道了。”

“可是，要找谁试验？”她皱起眉，“首先得是个正派人，而且千万不能纠缠不清——我可不希望他非要让我嫁给他！”

这下希奥杰德笑了：“我正好有个合适的人选。”

于是，如此这般，他给她出谋划策，从混个脸熟到达成目标，步骤清晰又详细。其间还包括这样的对话：

“对了，你就从来没考虑过我吗？”

“殿下，您的岁数有我两倍还多，实在太老了！”……

全套计划的实行需要时间，希奥杰德很有耐心地等着，不时还怂恿一下表弟，尽职尽责地推波助澜。然而待到大功告成，埃尔芙希尔德回来，满脸困惑地跟他讲了一遍发生在马厩里的事，末了还抱怨“不过如此”，他忽然发现这个结果跟设想中全然不同，想仰天长叹的同时又忍不住哈哈大笑，简直可以想像出伊奥梅尔那涨红了脸，恨不得揍人却又无计可施的模样。

他以为这小子很快就会说走嘴，然而伊奥梅尔倒真让他又刮目相看了一回，喝得再多也不曾露了口风。即使是亲兄弟，也不见得无话不谈——这一点，希奥杰德向来清楚得很，也不觉得有什么不对：人都是有属于自己的秘密的，不是么？

好吧，当事人既然讳莫如深，他也不介意帮着保守秘密，只是，另一个当事人是否有守口如瓶的觉悟，他就不敢保证了。

所以，到头来埃多拉斯其实人人都知道那起“不过如此”的公案，但大家都好心地从不当面提起，因为，不会骗人的人，仍然是可以善解人意的。

 

-完-


End file.
